


Cart Before The Horse

by trulywicked



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Made Up Biology, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay he could handle this. He was a grown ass man with a job and everything. He had spit in the eye of crazy alphas and murder lizards. He could do this, he could tell Derek. </p>
<p>He just didn't know if he could handle it if Derek's reaction was a bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cart Before The Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acherona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/gifts).



Stiles had always known he was one of the rare carrier males on the planet. An incidence even rarer than genuine psychic abilities without a supernatural background. He’d always known and so had always, _always_ been obsessively careful about safe sex. Never without a condom and he’d always had a birth control implant from the moment he’d planned to have sex for the first time. He’d been as careful and safe as it was possible to be even after he and Derek finally did something about the sexual tension between them. Though he’d never told Derek why he insisted on condoms every time. Derek just assumed it was because Stiles didn’t like feeling come inside him. Being so safe he’d figured that he didn’t need to tell Derek about his carrier status just yet.

Boy had he been wrong.

Because right now he was looking at the row of little white sticks lined up on the rim of the tub that all had two pink lines staring up at him and having a very quiet freak out in his head. He leaned down and rested his head on his knees, eyes squeezed shut. What in the hell was he going to do?

Sure he was officially out of college, a best selling author who made great big gobs of money from the books based on the Pack’s experiences, softened up for ages eight and up, and a well trained mage. He had the money for whatever he chose to do. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he and Derek, though they’d been heating up the sheets for three years now, had only _just_ begun to say ‘I love you’ and discuss renting an apartment together. Derek was also away on alpha business, some sort of conference for California alphas. Somehow Stiles doubted that greeting Derek with a ‘Guess what? You’re gonna be a daddy!’ when he got home would go over well.

“Stiles have you fallen in?” Lydia’s imperious tones came clear as a bell through the door, “Or are you sick again?”

He honestly didn’t have the energy to lift his head up or respond. Or to stop her from opening the bathroom door and swanning in.

“Well you’re not bent over the bowl praying to the porcelain god so w-” Lydia’s gaze landed on the six positive pregnancy tests and her genius mind stitched everything together instantly. “Oh.” She plucked up the tests and moved them to the sink so she could sit on the rim of the tub and pet Stiles’ hair. For the last decade she and Stiles had been roommates wherever they landed. From MIT to Harvard to New York for a year then finally returning to Beacon Hills three years ago, they’d been each other’s rock. “So should I be practicing my gelding techniques?”

He laughed into his knees, “Not yet. Jesus Lyd, I know the only guarantee is abstinence but fuck. I’m on the implant, got a new one just six months ago, and I always make Derek wear a condom, and he does, he never complains or forgets.”

“I take it Derek doesn’t know about your special circumstance.”

“You’d be correct. We only started saying the L word two weeks ago and I know..werewolf not likely to think a carrier is a freak of nature but....”

“There’s always the nasty possibility and you didn’t want to lose what you’ve got,” she nodded and continued to sift her nails gently through his hair, over his scalp. “Do you want logic and direction or an ice cream binge?”

Now he lifted his head with a smile, “The former though I’ll probably want the latter later.”

“Okay well, first thing first, doctor confirmation. Since it’s werewolves...”

He sighed and ran his hand over his face, “It’s Doc Deaton.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Deaton was, as always, completely unflappable. However advancing age had mellowed him enough that he was almost sympathetic as he confirmed the reality of Stiles’ condition.

Stiles nodded, “Any idea _why_ this happened despite condoms and the implant?”

“Possibly,” Deaton raised his brows at Stiles in silent inquiry.

“Go ahead and make with any and all embarrassing or humiliating questions,” Stiles made a ‘come ahead’ gesture with one hand, Lydia holding his other.

“Did Derek knot you at any time over the past month and a half?”

“A few times in the last two weeks,” Stiles ignored the heat in his face that told of a blush.

“Did you and he tie at any other point before?”

“No. It’s a new aspect. What does it have to do with why I’m knocked up?”

“First, I presume you understand how male pregnancy works?”

“Yeah I know. Ovulation triggered by cervical stimulation and substances in the semen.”

“The Nexplanon implant releases a steady amount of hormones meant to prevent ovulation as well as thicken cervical mucus to make it more difficult for semen to even get past the cervix. However being tied causes a flood of hormones in your system that temporarily counteracts the implant’s hormones. The longer the tie, the greater the risk of ovulation. As for the semen requirement, well condoms break or leak. It wouldn’t take much.” Deaton said calmly, “If you intend to proceed with the pregnancy you’ll need to have the implant removed.”

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face and held out his arm, “Go ahead and take it out. I’m not making any decisions about...my condition yet but better safe than sorry.” He sat still through the removal, leaning into the hand Lydia was running up and down his back.

“Is there anything Stiles should avoid to prevent an accidental abortion?” Lydia asked.

“Since the sire is a werewolf, I’d say avoid mountain ash, wolfsbane, and mistletoe. Other than that, conventional pregnancy rules apply. Would you like me to go over that?”

“Nooooo thank you. I can do that research for myself.”

“Pick up some prenatal vitamins on your way home and a lot of red meat,” at Stiles’ questioning brow he smiled a little, “Werewolf pregnancy.”

“Right. Fun.” Stiles sighed and hopped off the table once Deaton finished wrapping his arm where the implant had been removed. Then he was letting Lydia usher him out. He sat in her passenger seat, eyes closed during the ride to the nearest store with a self checkout and smiled when she ordered him to stay in the car.

Once the vitamins and red meat were in the trunk and they were heading back to the apartment, Lydia glanced over at him, “Thinking about the options?”

“Yeah. And I’m also thinking that I can’t make this choice without at least telling Derek what’s up and talking about it with him.”

“The gathering is supposed to last for two months. I don’t think you can just wait for him to get home,” she said, concern on her face.

“No. I really can’t. I have to go see him. God I don’t even want to think about how complicated just going there is going to get,” he leaned his head back, “This blows. Like seriously, epically blows chunks.”

“Literally considering your new noon routine.”

Stiles had to laugh.

\-----------------------------------------------

Derek’s voice answering his phone just made Stiles want to lay back and bask in it, “It’s me.”

“I’d never have guessed. I mean there are so many people who program Lil Red Riding Hood in as their ringtone on my phone I could have been mistaken.”

Stiles grinned, “You love my taste in ringtones.”

“No but I do love you so I put up with it. At least you had the good sense to use Amanda Seyfried’s version.”

“Well I had to make it appropriately moody for you,” Stiles rolled a pencil between his fingers, “and I love you too.”

“Not quite as much as you love to get a rejoinder in,” there was deep amusement in Derek’s voice.

“Habits are very hard to break. Look I actually have a purpose for calling.”

“What?”

“There’s something we need to talk about. Urgently. What kind of hoops do we have to jump through for me to know where you are and come there?”

“Is there a problem in the pack? Intruders?” Derek sounded alert, tense.

“No. No. This is a you and me thing.”

“Stiles,” a hint of warning.

“Urgently important. Can not wait til you get back kind of important so you can kick those ‘is this a breakup’ questions right out of your head. I’m not breaking up with you but...look you trust me right? You know I wouldn’t pull some stupid shit just because I missed you after two days.”

“Yes,” utter conviction, “It’ll take a week to clear it for you to come here, can it wait a week?”

Stiles swallowed, a week of knowing and it driving him nuts. Better than two months, “Yeah it can wait a week.”

“Alright then. I’ll start the process after we’re done talking. How are the idiots?”

Stiles closed his eyes and curled up around Derek’s pillow, phone to his ear, needing to smell Derek while they talked and so damned grateful Derek still wanted to talk a little bit. Settled, he began to give the pack report.

\------------------------------------------------

There were a lot of hoops and twists and turns but in a week Stiles was being escorted to Derek’s hotel room door by a humongous man that was the mate of the host alpha. He knew the man was uneasy about him because he’d muddled his scent to prevent anyone from smelling his pregnancy. That was not how he wanted to tell Derek.

The door opened and Derek reached out and pulled him in, shutting the door without so much as a nod to Stiles’ escort. He buried his nose in Stiles neck, then wrinkled it, “You used hunter soap.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Stiles murmured and hugged Derek back, a little worried that it might be the last hug he got from him like this. Then he stepped back, moving to sit in one of the suite’s chairs.

Derek sat in the chair across from him, “What’s wrong?”

“I...it’s a little complicated. First, I’ve kept something from you for...well for all the time we’ve known each other. It’s something I never even told Scott so-”

“Stiles just tell me.” Derek wanted to reach out and take Stiles’ hand but something in the way his lover held himself told him it wouldn’t be welcomed right now.

“Right. You know how I’ve always insisted on condoms? It’s not because I don’t like come in my ass. I...I’m a carrier and I’ve always been on birth control but it was better safe than sorry in my opinion. So always condoms with anyone and everyone and I never told you before because people tend to look at carriers different and-”

“Stiles!” Derek said firmly, stopping the rush of words, “Breathe before you trigger a panic attack.” He waited for Stiles to take several slow, steady breaths, “I understand. Why you didn’t tell me before. Why are you telling me now?”

“Oh boy. Okay my choice of birth control was the Nexplanon implant. It’s a hormonal implant that’s inserted into your arm and releases hormones to prevent ovulation. Um...do you know how carrier ovulation works?”

Derek just nodded, now he was the one holding his breath.

“Okay well um. It worked fine for all my life but-” Stiles stumbled over the words, “I um didn’t take into account er didn’t know to take into account, the um, hormones and endorphins and stuff from being um...tied.” He was chewing on his lips by now.

“Stiles,” Derek sounded winded, “are you saying that you’re pregnant?”

Stiles nodded, hands flexing with his nerves, “I...I needed to tell you because it...it wouldn’t be right for me to make any decisions without at least talking to you. It’d be one thing if it had been a one night stand, oopsy there went the condom, hate sex against the wall type of deal but that’s not us. We’re a couple, committed relationship and all. I love you and...well,” he shrugged helplessly, words running dry at the shock resting plain on Derek’s face.

It took Derek a few long, long moments to move and when he did it was only to lean forward and pluck Stiles out of his chair and pull him close into his lap, arms secure but gentle around him. “I love you.”

Stiles practically melted in Derek’s lap from relief. His biggest worry very much assuaged by those words. 

“Are you okay? Any medical problems?” Derek’s hands were running up and down Stiles’ body in long, soothing pets.

“One hundred percent healthy and capable of carrying to full term if I so choose.” 

Derek nodded and nuzzled Stiles’ jaw, “How do you feel about being pregnant?”

“Freaked out mostly. Because hello, no planning here.” Stiles lifted a hand to sift fingers through Derek’s hair, “and because I don’t know your stance on kids.”

“They’re good with plum sauce,” his dry tone achieved the desired result of Stiles’ laughter. Then he kissed the corner of Stiles’ mouth, “There might have been a five year plan when we got together and maybe there might have been the mention of adopting an orphaned cub or two somewhere around year five.”

Stiles’ heart turned over. A five year plan. Jesus that was supposed to be his territory. He turned his head to brush his lips over Derek’s, “Oh and what might year four have been?”

“Convincing you that mating with me was a good bet,” Derek flushed a little.

“Soooo next year was going to be all coaxing and seducing me into getting werewolf married to you huh?” He smirked a little, teasing.

Derek huffed and growled a little, getting nothing more than a grin out of Stiles, “Yes you ridiculous idiot.”

Stiles laughed, “Well that was a very clever plan. I’d have derailed it oh about three months from now by asking you to actually marry me, _I_ had a three year plan that you threw off schedule by waiting so long to say I love you.”

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

“Thank God.” Derek was hiding a smile in Stiles’ shoulder. “Do you want to be pregnant?”

“Whether I want to or not I am,” Stiles drawled.

“Better question then, are you ready to have kids?”

“Are you?” Stiles shot back, “I don’t know Derek. I really, really don’t know if I’m ready to have a whole other little being dependant on me for food, shelter, personal hygiene and shaping them to be a non-homicidal or larcenous member of society. I don’t think anyone’s ever ready for that.”

“Good point,” Derek’s fingers mapped out the knobs of Stiles’ spine, “Do you want to have the baby? It’s your body Stiles. Your body and your choice if you want a hitchhiker in it for the next...thirty eight weeks or so followed by a leech for the rest of our lives. I want kids with you but only if and when you want them too. It’s not like we were reckless and had unprotected sex even if abstinence is the only guarantee.”

“So if I said ‘no’ and ‘let’s find a carrier qualified abortion clinic’ you’d be totally chill about that?” Stiles asked and felt the very slight prick of claws trying to slide out before Derek got them back under control.

“Not chill no. But not angry or judgemental either. I’ll be...disappointed but I’ll get over it quickly. My wolf definitely doesn’t like the idea but-”

“Yeah, yeah you are the master at beating your instincts into submission by now,” Stiles maneuvered so he was pressing his forehead to Derek’s, “We’re both financially solvent, fairly mature,” he ignored Derek’s snort, “adults with a huge support network. If I were still in college or money was so tight Lincoln pennies cry from being squeezed that’d be one thing. But I wouldn’t feel right ending it just because we had some _extremely_ good sex that rocked my world so far off its foundations my implant went ‘party’s over man’. It wouldn’t be the right choice for me because I did want kids in the maybe not so distant future, I wanted your kids. This is just...rush order.”

“You’re a ridiculous man Stiles,” Derek smiled and rubbed his thumbs over Stiles’ ribs, “So we’re having a baby.”

“Yeah. We’re having a baby. Wanna recreate the conception act to celebrate?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and just laughed when Derek growled and got up to tackle him to the bed.


End file.
